


Комплимент

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Jewelry, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин хочет подарить что-то особое на день рождения Ливая.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Комплимент

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено на мини-флешмоб «С днем рождения, капитан Аккерман!» по заявке: «канон, где эрури в тайне ото всех в отношениях, и Леви после долгих уговоров наконец признаётся Эрвину, какой подарок он очень-очень хочет». С «очень-очень» у меня тут некоторые проблемы, но в целом... 😂
> 
> Список работ участников флешмоба:  
> 1\. травмирующий лэпиздод [«Chaque chose en son temps»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10220207) по заявке Essi_Daven  
> 2\. Colour_Palette [«Обязательное условие»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10171953) по заявке Mantihora  
> 3\. Essi_Daven [«Праздник удался?»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10219849) по заявке Kira Sky  
> 4\. Kira Sky [«Розы на морозе»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10220698) по заявке травмирующего лэпиздода  
> 5\. av2 «Комплимент» (вы здесь) по заявке Colour_Palette  
> 6\. Mantihora [«Губка поддержки»](https://twitter.com/ackermantihora/status/1342537168422629377) по заявке av2

Спрашивать у Ливая что ему хочется на день рождения — дельная затея от слова «дело». Он практик, твердо стоит на ногах, и ответы у него все хозяйственные: «Пожестче ремни от УПМ», «поплотнее куртку», «пошелковистей нашейные платки». После настырных уточнений чуть помявшись выдает: «Новое средство для мытья полов», но на повторные вопросы возмущенно топает ногой. Эрвин же, видя это, цокает.

— Да что ты все заладил? «Не то, не то»! Я уже все сказал!  
— Это и так тебе уже все куплено. И можно даже брать хоть каждую неделю. Я про что-то особое…  
— А чем тебе новые сапоги не «особое»? Или пиджак. Чтобы их сделать нужен толковый мастер, а таких еще поискать надо.  
— Уже найден давно. И сапоги с ботинками тебе сделаны шесть пар разных фасонов. Разве мало?

То правда. Вся его обувь стоит вычищенная внизу шкафа, голенища блестят, шнурки завязаны на узелки. Сверху висят второй комплект формы и обычная одежда: костюмы повседневные, праздничные и один официальный, — и тоже все купленное, подаренное, положенное по уставу. Ливай про это имущество помнит и не отпирается; но все же недовольно покачивается на каблуках, расставив руки в боки. Придирчиво оглядывает свою комнату, от потолка до пола, от застеленной кровати до шкафа. Смотрит что придумать, что сказать терзателю, который расселся у его ног на табуретке как большая кочка. Взгляд вниз не опускается, скользит поверх Эрвина; но в конце концов на ум ничего не идет и приходится сдаться.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь слышать. Мне нечего пожелать.  
— Может, побаловаться чем-то?  
— Баловаться? Это как?  
— Выполнять сиюминутную прихоть, каприз.

От такого объяснение лицо у Ливая вытягивается, и щеки западают внутрь.

— Я что, по-твоему, барышня, чтобы капризничать?  
— Нет, — кротко отвечает Эрвин и чувствует, что на него смотрят, как на глупого.

Возможно он и правда не очень умный, со стороны виднее. Особенно когда его вид такой придурковатый: из-за низкого сиденья колени задираются чуть ли не за уши. Во всем виноваты дела любовные — ослепляют. Замутненный глаз видит, что Ливай самый красивый в разведке и самый лучший. Хоть тресни, но разглядеть недостатки не получается. Исполнять желания такого мужчины всегда в радость. Жаль только, что много и по мелочи просить Ливай не умеет!

Они молчат немножко, никак не могут прийти хоть к каким-то выводам. Ливай смягчается сам, без уговоров. Подходит ближе и дает себя обхватить поперек бедер. Его ладонь касается волос, теплые пальцы массируют кожу на затылке. Ласкают. Им обоим нравится нежничать, когда никто не видит. В этом у них согласие. А вот когда один хочет изыска, а второй нет — то несогласие. Эрвин сыт по горло практичными преподношениями. Они уже много лет любовничают; никто из них не в голоде, не в нищете и не в холоде, к чему эти банальности?

— Тебя, похоже, на балах покусали дворяне, — усмехается догадавшийся Ливай. — Ладно, не сопи, есть у меня для тебя чутка куртуазности. Я давно хочу выйти в люди. Не как обычно, а как пара.  
— Но как? Мы же договорились держать все в секрете.  
— Без понятия. Примени свою золотую голову, ты ведь любишь сложности.

Сперва думается, что эта «куртуазность» невозможна. Слишком много условий. «Как пара» в свет выходят муж с женой: он в костюме, она в платье, оба держатся рядом, и на их пальцах поблескивают обручальные кольца. Паре можно обниматься при всех и никто косо не посмотрит. Вот как это понимает Эрвин. Но то муж и жена, а они оба мужчины, причем военные, и репутация для них — это не просто слово. Пожалуй, придется отказать прямо сейчас. Он ведь не джинн и не крестная фея, чтобы по щелчку пальцев воплощать сказку в жизнь… «Нет» почти срывается с губ, но мысль опять возвращается к кольцам и сразу же возникает идея подарка.

Украшение. Кольцо или что-нибудь другое. Ожерелье.

— Пожалуй, у меня есть идея.  
— Вот и славно. Теперь прекратишь меня донимать со своими «ой, а что тебе подарить?»  
— В этом году — да.

Ливай перестает хмуриться, крайне довольный тем, как выкрутился и отбросил необходимость отвечать на неудобный вопрос еще на год. Эрвин, в свою очередь, внутренне рад тому, что спросил заранее. Чтобы сделать задуманное потребуется время.

Дни рождения — это всегда хлопоты. И подарки могут порой становятся наиболее мудреной их частью. Стоящие ювелирные изделия, особенно сделанные со вкусом, получить сложно. Работай Эрвин в школе, как отец, или в полиции обычным офицером, как когда-то Найл, то никогда не смог бы даже подышать на них. И неважно, насколько прекрасна его жена или подруга — подарить украшение оставалось бы невыполнимой задачей. Причины обычные: на тонну руды приходится сто миллиграмм алмазов, которые потом ограняют в бриллианты. А на тонну золотой руды приходится двадцать грамм золота. Да даже командор разведки не располагает такими средствами, чтобы купить драгоценности и не разориться. Зато командор располагает жизнями солдат, заведует товарообменом с полицией и Гарнизоном. И порой именно это дает ему столько золота, серебра и бриллиантов, что непонятно как распоряжаться этим богатством.

Охочие до чужого добра есть везде и даже в Разведкорпусе. Они надевают куртку со скрещенными крыльями на нашивках и будто бы забывают о своих склонностях. С наступлением сезона вылазок такие персонажи могут остаться (тем самым подтверждая истинность своих мотивов), а могут и незаметно исчезнуть — разумеется, не просто так, а за заранее оговоренную плату. Эрвин никогда не афишировал, что с любым может договориться, и не стремился делать из армии лазейку к нечестному обогащению. Однако желающие находились, особенно среди тех, кому нечего терять. Случай с Ливаем — замечательный и необыкновенно удачный пример того, как вор и наемный убийца исправился в их корпусе. Но подавляющее большинство историй не могут похвастаться благородными мотивами.

В год прорыва Марии, когда от усталости было сложно вспомнить, что за документ лежал на столе пять минут назад, в рейды за Розу вписались два мародера. Те отлично владели УПМ и через месяц выкупили себя из разведки двумя слитками белого золота — переплавленными драгоценностями, найденными в заброшенных особняках богатых вельмож. Эрвин тогда только кивнул, не понимая, на кой черт ему сдались эти тяжеленные куски металла. Ими ни накормить, ни вернуть с того света погибших товарищей, ни закрыть огромную дыру в стене. Но на будущее сохранил — и не зря, следующие несколько лет о трудностях с отоплением зимой, амуницией и содержанием лошадей остались позабыты. Полтора слитка удалось израсходовать, не вызвав подозрений перекупщиков, оставшаяся половина покоилась в сейфе в качестве неприкосновенного запаса.

С камнями история смешная — в мешках для чая нашлась горстка бриллиантов. Военная полиция, которая продала Разведкорпусу свои запасы, никак не отреагировала на ответное письмо о полученных «лишних предметах». В то время у них начались кадровые перестановки, которые Найл позже описал туманно: «Полетели головы». После них за минералами никто так и не явился. Ювелир подтвердил, что это бриллианты, а не ограненное стекло; впрочем, это и так проверили простым методом — попытались разбить и повредили поверхность молотка. Часть взяла себе Ханджи для экспериментов, остальное хранилось в сейфе.

Все это сокровище стоило больших денег, но его продажа — сущая головная боль. Законный и преступный рынок сбыта драгоценностей тесен. Все друг друга знают, все дорожки известны, чужак так просто не пройдет. Как только Эрвин потерял последнего своего посредника с банками, готовыми приобретать неизвестно откуда появившиеся драгоценности, то стало понятно, что про деньги можно забыть. Он уже не капитан, чтобы так просто заявляться в Подземный город в поисках заинтересованных лиц. А переназначать такое сомнительное дело своим подчиненным не хотелось (Ливаю, который завязал с криминальным миром, пришлось отказать раз десять). Репутация командора — это репутация среди солдат и обывателей, и если нет насущного резона рисковать ею, то лучше не стоит.

Поэтому все то, что лежало в сейфе, уже долго лежало нетронутым. Пока не наступил конец ноября и не пришлось ломать голову над тем, что же подарить Ливаю на день рождения. Стремление сделать приятно этому моднику (как же он любил наряжаться, кто бы знал!) и извлечь из ценных запасов хоть какую-то пользу объединились в одно. Уже на следующий день после разговора с будущим именинником Эрвин стоял в ювелирной мастерской, где за три недели срочных работ обещали сделать прекрасное ожерелье. Разумеется, за приличную доплату, на которую пришлось согласиться. В назначенный срок его встретили буквально на пороге все мастера и подмастерья. Вручили деревянный ящик, в котором на бархатной подушке лежало то, что стоило как десять деревень. Цена ли это Ливая? Нет, совсем нет. Лишь одного комплимента ему.

Эрвин чувствует себя ошеломительным растратчиком. Собственная двойственность убивает: благородный и харизматичный командор, отказавшийся от жизни в семейном уюте ради выживания за Стенами, на самом деле взяточничает, спит с мужчиной, спускает уйму денег на любовника. Ничего не может с собой поделать. Такого дурака свет еще не видел. В его распоряжении ожерелье, за которое запросто могут снести голову при свете дня. Он даже не представляет куда его пошлют, когда разглядят как следует сверкающие бриллианты и серебристый металл.

У подарка много минусов: слишком дорогой, слишком бесполезный, в нем негде ходить дальше спальни, Ливай может не понять, что на его шее делает дамская побрякушка. И много плюсов: изысканный, подходящий цвету кожи, статный, полностью отражающий бесценность Ливая. Яркая звезда на темном небе; небывалая роскошь, идущая наперекор аскезе. Это знак внимания от ухажера или мужа. Дальше только обручальные кольца и венчание в главном соборе столицы.

Эрвин сидит у своей кровати, ждет, когда именинник проснется. Обычно они проводят ночи порознь, но зимой часто спят вместе — теплее, не приходится много топить и долго ждать, когда комната прогреется, — хотя по одному гораздо удобнее. Размышления о том, как сюрприз будет воспринят, занимают все внимание, но вот Ливай переворачивается на спину, и мысли разбегаются.

— Че-то ты рано встал, — хрипло произносит он, натягивая одеяло до носа.  
— Нормально. Уже девять.

Тот мгновенно просыпается.

— Вечера?  
— Нет, утра.  
— А, ну ладно. По солнцу непонятно. — И обратно закрывает глаза. Эрвин со шкатулкой подсаживается к нему. — Что за коробка?  
— Подарок.  
— Это интересно. Что в нем?  
— Погляди сам.

С ленью Ливай потягивается и садится в кровати. Растерев лицо, хмуро смотрит на лакированную древесину с отверстием под замок. Резная поверхность с цветочным орнаментом подсказывают о непростом содержании ларца.

— Там явно не хозяйственное мыло. До чего ты додумался?

Плавно откинув крышку, он замирает.

— Что? — и смотрит, будто не понимая, что видит.

Эрвин помогает принять правду. Цепляет за края украшение, прикладывает к шее, обходит сзади и застегивает. Гладит кожу у ключиц, пальцем проводит у пульсирующей артерии. Приникает губами к позвонкам у основания головы и вручает небольшое зеркальце с тумбочки. Не сразу, но Ливай подносит его к себе и смотрит на два ряда серебристого металла, соединенных друг с другом перемычками. Вся поверхность блестит прозрачными мелкими камнями, и напоминает бессмертный бегущий ручей, который никогда не устанет течь.

— Ты использовал запасы, да?  
— Да. Все.  
— Я даже не могу в этом выйти.  
— Можешь надевать для меня, когда мы наедине.

В отражении видно их обоих и верхнюю цепочку. Эрвин предполагал, что Ливай будет разозлен, и не ожидал увидеть его взволнованным.

— Я думал ты просто сводишь меня в эту свою оперу, и мы впервые выедем просто так, не по делам.

От признания даже уши красные. А-а, вот значит как! Хотел щегольнуть своими вычищенными нарядами! Послушать восхищенных женщин за спиной, рассесться на балконе и в темноте крепко взяться с Эрвином за руки. Держать ладони до пота, до нытья в мышцах — вот какие желания у него на душе. Мог бы сразу сказать, пошли-ка, трудоголик-командор, в оперу!

— Хотел развеяться в Митрасе?  
— Ага.  
— Ты не рад?  
— Мне приятно. Но я _очень_ смущен. И не понимаю, что мне с этим делать, оно же бесполезное.  
— Неправда, польза очевидна. Украшение должно украшать. Дай-ка я посмотрю.

Он садится напротив, смотрит, как ожерелье гибкой лестницей обхватывает шею и изгибается на ямке между ключиц. Любовник серьезен, даже улыбка не смогла надолго задержаться на его лице — мигнула и исчезла.

— Да, все как я и думал. Ты красивый, тебе идет.  
— Отец звал меня Крысенышем. Кто бы ему сказал, что его сына однажды назовут красивым — поднял бы на смех.  
— Много он в тебе понимает, этот твой Кенни.  
— Спасибо.

Прошлое вновь настигает Ливая; похвала и комплимент для него не в новинку, но всякий раз его реакция очень сдержанная. Эрвин ложится на бок поперек матраса и наблюдает. С опущенными плечами и ожерельем тот смотрится очень необычно, даже возбуждающе. Так и хочется погладить его голый торс, подергать за соски, приободрить.

— Я думаю, мы воспользуемся твоим нашейным платком. И сходим в оперу с этим, как тебе и хотелось.

Ливай поднимает на него взгляд и по легкой улыбке сразу становится ясно, что идея ему нравится.

***  
Не то чтобы не было понятно, к чему все шло. Эрвин очень уж любил по-разному наряжать его, давать дополнительные деньги на приличную одежду, любоваться, как куколкой. Чьи-чьи капризы он исполнял, так это свои. Ливай не сопротивлялся никогда, пусть это противоречило его образу жизни в Подземном городе — приятно почувствовать себя богатым, сытым и ухоженным. Но с ожерельем за баснословную кучу денег примириться слишком сложно. Как оно появилось перед носом, так сразу захотелось разрубить эту цацку и продать, а на вырученное состояние купить что-нибудь всей разведке. Больше зерна, например. Оплатить ремонт всех УПМ или покупку новых. Потом можно заказать солдатам сапоги, потому что у большинства наколенники почти отваливаются, а подошвы скоро сотрутся.

Эрвин сильно продвинулся вперед в своих вкусах. Перегревается на подлете: дрочил обоим сквозь белье, присасывался к шее — и все это во время поездки в столицу, прямо в карете. Ливай под конец зрелища, которое они наблюдали на сцене Митрасского театра, боялся, что тот порвет себе штаны, так стояло! Дома драгоценности вызывали реакцию поспокойней, но все равно вся сдержанность обрывалась и на волю выплескивались чувства. Смешно и даже подозрительно. Что в этой побрякушке такого?

В поисках ответа на этот вопрос Ливай сам начал надевать ожерелье и разглядывать себя в зеркальце, которое стащил из командорской комнаты. Ну да, вроде неплохо. И никакое оно не женское, подходит и мужчинам. Достойно сильнейшего воина человечества. И сам он ничего такой, симпатичный… Жалко будет расставаться с такой роскошью. А ведь придется… Придется ведь?

Спросив себя об этом, Ливай со снисходительной улыбкой снял украшения и спрятал в шкатулку. Наверное, я все же придержу ожерелье у себя, решил он. Финансирование от государства не настолько дырявое, а сапоги можно отремонтировать и самим.

Это ведь подарок. Комплимент от Эрвина.


End file.
